The Guardian's Return
by stormgreywolf
Summary: Ash and Latias have returned. The two lovers reached their one year anniversary and are promised a great gift. Though, Latias may have a small surprise for Ash. Rated T. Lowering rating for the sake of "Altomares New Guardian" sanity rating.
1. Chapter 1

**SURPRISE! Sporty it's been so long, but I had surgery thursday and my season has ended so I went into depression but decided to let you guys cheer me up as, Altomares New Guardians sequel is right in front of your eyes,**

**enjoy.**

It was an average day in Altomare. The people moved through their daily tasks, like every other day.

A young woman, maybe sixteen, walked the streets, whistling as she did so.

She had brown hair that was covered with a white cap, and hazel eyes. She had pale skin and was very slim. She wore a green collar shirt, with a white skirt, leggings, and shoes.

She walked into an alleyway with a wall ahead. Not slowing down she stepped through it, disappearing into the stone.

She stepped out into a beautiful garden. The trees a viridian green, the bark a hard brown. The grass being a vibrant green, moist with fresh dew.

Canals of water ran through the great scene, all stopping in the middle where a fountain stood.

The young woman stepped up the steps and peered inside to see an orb, the designs dancing inside it, giving it a special beauty of its own.

" Latios..." The woman said softly.

She averted her gaze back to the garden, wiping a tear from her eye.

" You must be so proud."

A figure floated down behind her, it's crimson eyes glowing in the shadows. Slowly it crept closer and closer, not making a sound to startle the brunette, at least not yet.

It was a inch behind her before it leaned into her ear.

" Boo!" It yelled into her ear. The woman jumped, turning around towards the creature. Her shock soon turned to rage.

Ash Ketchum!" She said, stomping her foot in the process.

The figure appeared revealing a Latios. Yet it's feathers were golden where white, and black where blue. A red triangle on his chest.

The eon dragon grinned before a white flashed engulfed him. The flash disappeared revealing a young man, sixteen or seventeen.

The young man had raven shaded hair, with crimson eyes. He wore a white t-shirt with a black vest over it, blue jeans, and red shoes. A red cap with a blue pokeball symbol on the front.

" Hey Bianca, scared you too bad?" He asked sarcastically, putting on his best worried expression.

Said woman's expression became one of pure rage, her fist clenched.

" Wait until your wife hears about this." A smile appeared on Ash's face.

" Oh, I think she already knows."

Bianca arched a brow before a figure appeared behind her.

" Oh, I do," she whispered. Bianca jumped, clutching her heart turning to the female eon dragon.

" Uggh, you two are meant for each other," she said throwing her hands up in defeat.

Both guardians grinned at the young artist.

" Oh c'mon Bianca, it wasn't that bad," Ash said. Bianca turned on him, fire in her eyes.

" I don't know if you like having to close heart attacks back-to-back, but I don't." Ash rose his hands in surrender.

" Okay, okay," he moved his hands to behind his head." We won't scare you anymore." The brunette nodded, not noticing the young trainers crossed fingers.

" So, any particular reason you're hear?" Latias asked. Bianca for the first time smiled at the duo.

" Im here to congratulate you two on your first anniversary." The eon pokemon looked at each other, smiling and blushing.

" Thanks," they said in unison. Bianca smiled brighter.

" We want you two to come over and join us for the day," Bianca said, a grin on her face. The dragons didn't notice and nodded.

Latias quickly changed into her human form. Her long red hair, with her hazel eyes. She wore a white shirt, with a red skirt, and white boots.

The trio traveled the city, Bianca leading, the two guardians following, holding hands.

It didn't take long before they reached Bianca and Lorenzo's home. Immediately a thought dawned on Ash's mind.

" Wait a minute, you said 'us,' but Lorenzo should be at the museum," Ash said matter-of-factly. The grin on Bianca's face only grew bigger.

She opened the door and walked in. The room was dark leaving Latias and Ash in the dark, literally.

The lights switched on and a small party popped out with a...

" SURPRISE!"

Ash and Latias looked around, completely shocked. The small crowd consisted of Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Lorenzo, and Ash's old partner, Pikachu. Ash and Latias blushed slightly but thanked everyone for the surprise.

" What, scared you too much?" Bianca mocked. Ash rolled his eyes but nodded anyways.

" Yeah...you got us."

The room was strung with red, and golden banners, all reading ' Happy 1st Anniversary,' in bold letters. Confetti filled the room, and covered the floor.

Balloons hung from the sofa, stair railing, and anywhere else they could be tied down.

" It took months to plan, but it all paid off," Lorenzo said with a big smile.

Ash and Latias looked around the room in awe.

" It all paid off," Ash said with a big grin. The group smiled, happy with the compliment.

" Well guys, hope you're not ready to stay because we're going to the Ferris wheel!" Max shouted in joy. May pinched the bridge of her nose, and sighing.

" It was suppose to be a surprise Max, c'mon you're eleven now," May said. Max blushed and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

-XOXOXOXOX-

The group spent most of the day catching up.

Max became a trainer, his starter being the Ralts he met, who was now a Kirlia.

May won the Grand Festival, beating Drew in the finals.

Dawn lost in the quarter finals of the Grand Festival, losing to Zoey.

Brock was now a part time worker in the Pokemon Center with Joy, while still working on being top breeder.

Cilan finally reached S-rank in his concur ranking.

Iris finally evolved Axew into a Fraxure, bringing her closer to becoming a Dragon Master.

Pikachu and Dawn's Buneary gave them a shot and were settled in Professor Oak's lab for breeding purposes.

Lorenzo looked at the clock and decided it was the perfect time to head to the Ferris wheel.

Once arriving, Ash and Latias smiled at one another remembering the great memory that began here.

-XOXOXOXOX-

It was exactly one year ago. Team Rocket broke Latias's mind and heart, erasing full memory of Ash...or so they thought.

Ash and Latias sat atop the Ferris Wheel, looking into each others eyes, a strong lovers gaze.

" Ash, we use to kiss, right?" Ash blushed at the question but nodded.

" Yeah, we did."

" Then can we, you know?" It took a second for Ash to contemplate but soon understood.

" Uhh...are you sure?" Latias immediately nodded. Ash smiled at it and placed a hand to her cheek.

" Ash..." She whispered. The two kissed each other, putting into it as much love as they could. The kiss broke, but the gazes stayed locked.

" Ash, I remember." Ash smiled brightly and kissed her again.

" Latias, be mine." Ash said.

Latias began to cry, hugging and kissing him, repeating the same words over and over.

" I do."

-XOXOXOXOX-

Ash and Latias entered the gondola after everyone else.

Misty and Brock, May and Max, Dawn and Pikachu, Cilan and Iris, and Lorenzo and Bianca.

As Ash stepped in, the gondola door closing behind him, Latias nuzzled into his chest, enjoying his warmth. Ash wrapped his arm around her back, pulling her closer.

" To think, it's been a whole year," Ash said, more to himself than her. Latias looked up, her eyes shining, a smile on her face.

" Yeah, and a joyous one at that." Ash smiled at her about that. Memories of all they did, filling his mind. From simple guard duties, to pulling pranks, it was all fun with her. He couldn't have ever been happier with her.

" Latias, to think, I became...you know, to save you from Team Rocket." Ash smiled, his gaze soft as he looked down, remembering how he saved Latias.

He could feel as she grab his hand with her own, holding it there, squeezing it tight to ensure him, she will never leave.

The Ferris Wheel stopped, Ash and Latias atop the structure looking down at the beautiful lights of Altomare.

" Memories, huh?" Ash said with a chuckle. Latias replied with a sweet hum of agreement.

Ash looked down at her, a gaze only a lover gives one another, she returning the gaze to him.

" Tia..." He whispered softly. Her eyes twinkled at her name.

" Yes, Ash..." He squeezed her hand tighter before leaning in and kissing her softly against her lips, Latias immediately returning the passion.

The Ferris Wheel moved, but the two lovers continued to kiss until a cough broke their trance. The two looked to see Lorenzo and the gang smiling, at the bottom of the ride.

Both lovers blushed before stepping off, smiling slightly in embarrassment.

" Well you two, I guess it's time for your final gift." Both Ash and Latias perked up.

" What is it?" They asked in unison. Lorenzo pulled out two cruise tickets to Viridian city.

" An adventure."

Ash and Latias smiled brightly before launching at the old man, wrapping him in a tight hug, yelling thank you over and over.

" Wait, what about here?" Ash asked.

" That's where we come in," May said.

" Some of us will guard the city, while the other two guard you two from poachers or hunters," Misty added.

" That way, you two can see the world for what it really is," Brock finished.

Latias and Ash smiled brightly as they thanked everyone for the great opportunity.

-XOXOX- Next Day -XOXOX-

Everything was packed as the two legendaries boarded the ship after heartbreaking tears were shed.

The two stood atop the boat, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu next to them, waving good-bye to the others.

" Latias, you'll finally see the world," Ash said smiling a childish gaze.

" I know Ash," she said, smiling softly.

" Both of us," she whispered, softly rubbing her stomach.

**Well what do you think? Please bring me out of my depression with goods thoughts, and take care**.


	2. Chapter 2: Lovers Secrets Unfolded

**Everyone seemed so excited for the sequel, so now I'm going to continue it. Sorry for the rating drop, but its for Altomare's New Guardian sanity.**

**Enjoy**

The ship finally reached port in Viridian City. The city was just as Ash saw it, the place bringing so many memories back to him.

" It's great to be back, Kanto, Im finally home!" He asked, the excitement radiating in his voice. Misty and Brock both smiled, Latias kissing Ash on the cheek, lacing her hands with his.

" So Ash, what's the plan?" Misty asked. Ash looked back at her with a smile. It slowly faded, his rare face of seriousness replacing it.

" We gotta see my mom." Misty and Brock nodded, but Latias raised an eyebrow, a little confused.

" Why Ash?" Ash looked at her with a lovers gaze, Latias immediately smiling back.

" She hasn't met you yet, and you are my wife. She's gotta meet the one I plan on spending eternity with." Misty's eyebrow twitched but no one noticed. Latias on the other hand smiled bigger at the 'eternity' part, kissing Ash, full on the lips.

Brock coughed audibly, getting the lovers attention." You might want to wrap it up if you expect us to get to Pallet town, first." Latias and Ash nodded, releasing each other from the tight hug, but their hands stayed laced, and tight.

-XOXOXOX-

The group traveled a far distance, reaching Pewter city just before nightfall. Ash and Latias stood by the outskirts towards Pallet town, Brock and Misty standing opposite of them.

" Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Brock asked." My family wouldn't mind, Misty is staying herself." Ash smiled, nodding his head.

" Yeah, we gotta get to Pallet town as fast as we can." Brock nodded, stretching his hand out towards the two.

" Take care, and good luck. We'll be by as soon as we can." Both legendary pokemon nodded before turning towards Route 1. Ash looked over his shoulder one last time to see his two best friends gone. Latias placed her hand on his shoulder.

" Ash..." She said, almost at a whisper. He turned back, a small smile on his face.

" C'mon Latias, we gotta go," she only nodded, a bigger thought on her mind.

' I'll tell him, both of them. But, will he not love me anymore? Will he leave me, us? Will his mother take him away from us?" Latias was so deep in thought she didn't notice Ash transform.

" Tia!" He said, almost screaming. She blinked a few times.

" Huh...oh, sorry." She dropped her human appearance, now back in her Latias form.

" You okay, it looked like you were deep in thought." Latias tensed up, she couldn't tell Ash, not yet anyways.

" Yeah, I was thinking about what your mom would think of me," she lied. Ash only smiled at her.

" It's gonna be fine, she'll love you. And if she doesn't, then I leave her, and be with you." Latias felt tears stinging her eyes, but not of sadness, but pure joy. Ash would stay with her no matter what.

Ash took off with Latias right behind him. He smiled back at her. She could only smile back. Her lovers heart was so big, so caring, and she loved it so much. She couldn't stand being without him, even if only for a few minutes.

She knew he would always be there for him but...that doubt that he would leave her, clung to the back of her mind, slowly growing as the distance between them and Pallet town grew ever so closer.

-XOXOXOX-

It took a few hours of non stop flying, but finally the lovers reached Pallet town. The moon just reached its highest peak as the two crossed into the town.

The lab was easily seen atop the hill, the town below them, dark as the people slept. The town was in tune with nature, the grasslands stretching for acres, the dirt roads curving their way through the city, small homes taking only a small patch of land.

Ash landed behind his home, Latias soon following. They transformed into their human forms, Ash reaching for the doorknob. He placed a finger to his lips before silently sneaking inside. The two snuck upstairs, sneaking into Ash's old room. His room was just as he left it, his pokemon posters hung on the wall, his twin size bed, with his pokeball covers, and three Kanto starters rug. His pokeball alarm clock read 12:34 am.

" Welp, this is my old room." Latias looked around, giggling at the trainer hybrids old nicknacks and belongings.

Something caught her eye on Ash's desk, a small journal. She reached for it and opened the book, flipping to a random page.

" ' I can't stop thinking about her.'" Ash shot around, immediately realizing what she was reading.

" Give me that," he said, in a half scream, half whisper. Latias formed a psychic around him, prohibiting him from stopping her.

"' It's been years since I seen her. Everyday becoming less and less joyous. The time soon came when I felt like ending my life, destroying all connections with this world and...hopefully seeing her in the afterlife, in Arceus's kingdom. Or if I was sent to the Distortion World, she could at least live happily and free by Arceus's side. The only thing that stopped me was my mom surprising me with a ticket to Altomare. She knew I was on the verge of suicide, and hoped that a visit to the wondrous city on the sea may change my mind.'" Latias looked up at Ash, but he refused to look her in the eyes. She slowly turned the page, scared of what else she may read.

"' Thoughts such as killing myself never should cross my mind but...I cared too much for her. Everyday until the cruise I would look out at the stars, waiting to see her again. Hoping that maybe...one day we'll be together, in each others arms.

"' ARCEUS, I just love her too much it hurts. I can't handle reject, I would kill myself for sure if she didn't love me, her eyes, her smile, I miss them so much. Latias, I can write it here, but I'm to nervous to say it to you. I love you so much, my heart aches. Latias.'" The entry ended, a slight red mark underlining her name. Latias looked up at her lover once more.

" You...tried to kill yourself...?" Latias asked, her eyes tearing up. The painful thought of her lover attempting to kill himself distracted her from all thoughts of Delia, and her child. Ash still had his head turned, his eyes shut, doing his best to hide his tears.

" Ash, answer me!" Latias said, forcing him to turn to her. Tiny tear droplets formed at the corner of his eyes. Latias stepped closer, placing her hand softly against his cheek. Ash slowly opened his eyes, the tears finally falling.

Ash couldn't hide the truth any longer.

" Yes," he said in a hushed tone." I did attempt several times. Yes!" He got louder each time repeating the lines over and over. Latias slowly hushed him, as to not wake Delia.

" Why..." She trailed off. Her tears began to slowly fall.

" It was too painful without you. I lied to my friends, lied to my family, put on a fake smile everyday, but behind the curtain, I took my moms knifes, tried cutting myself. I went alone into the forest, finding the biggest pokemon I could find and hoping it would bash me in." Latias couldn't believe the things she was hearing.

Her lover, her savior, the joy of her life, tried killing himself multiple times. He was always happy, ready for an adventure, always protecting her. Latias tears flowed now, her psychic releasing, her and Ash falling to the floor in a heap of tears. Latias held Ash close to her, squeezing tight, not wanting to let go. Ash meant to much to her, she couldn't live without him.

" Ash, why would ever think of something like that?"

" I thought it would ease the pain. Finally set us free from the curse of separation. That we could finally be together, in spirit." Latias pulled his head towards hers, kissing him softly but with so much passion, it was like she put her whole heart in it.

She broke it, her whispers quiet, but easily heard by Ash." We're together." Ash understood it. His pain was lifted the day he kissed her, the day they became lovers. Ash hugged her tighter, the two in a tight embrace.

" Latias, you've made me who I once was, a boy of happiness and dreams. You make me feel alive. Everyday, I enjoy spending every second with you. I don't want to leave you, no matter what." Latias continued to cry as Ash spoke so softly, so lovingly.

" Ash, I'll always love you." She looked down to see the Latios hybrid fast asleep. She smiled softly, kissing his forehead, before she too, succumb to the great slumbering.

-XOXOXOX-

" ASHTON KETCHUM!" Came a loud, shrill, feminine voice. Latias's eyes shot open as the name was shouted.

Ash too, shot up, any remnants of slumber, totally gone. Both him and Latias looked at the door to see a very angry Delia Ketchum.

" You have five seconds to explain." She said, completely infuriated. Ash became very frantic.

" Mom, wait..." It was to late as Delia rushed into the room, hitting Ash in the head with the nearest thing she could fine...his alarm clock. She grabbed him by the ear and dragged him downstairs, Latias in hot pursuit.

" ," she frantically tried to say.

" Excuse me dear, but I need to have a little talk with my son," Delia said in a kind, soft voice, totally opposite of before.

" Ashton, talk, Now!" She said, her tone back to its furious original.

" Mom, this is Latias my, my..."

" Im his wife!" Latias finished. Delia dropped Ash, completely shocked by the news.

" You...and my Ashy are..." Latias nodded confidently. Delia turned to Ash, furious once again.

" Ash Ketchum, you are in so much..."

" He's also a father!" Latias immediately placed her hands over her mouth, realizing what she just said.

Ash and Delia turned to Latias, both eyes widen bigger than dinner plates.

The unthinkable then happened as both, mother and son, fainted, hitting the floor hard.

**Hey guys, sorry if its short, but that's kinda what I was going for this run. I wanted to save the big chap for next time as a lot of explaining, and time cuts will be added. Plus, oh yes, the birth of our little bundle of joy.**

**Don't feel excited yet, well how about this, you, the reviewers, will send in names for a little legendary, and I will choose from the entries what are little baby will be named.**

**But will it be a boy or girl?**

**Dunno, depends or your entries**

**-stormgreywolf**


	3. Chapter 3: Eon Twins

**Well, didn't I tell ya. Not much to say.**

**On with the show.**

Ash felt groggy, rubbing the back of his head in pain. He opened his eyes, scanning the room. He noticed he was in the kitchen, sitting in a chair with Delia next to his side, in the same condition as him. Latias, still in her human form, stood before both of them, a worried look on her face.

Ash ran his hand through his hair, hitting an ice pack, now falling against the ground, promptly alerting Delia. The longer both Ketchum's sat there, the more memories flooded back.

" Ash, you married her, without my blessing? And, she's going to give birth to my grandchildren?" Delia asked, hurt obvious in her tone. Ash looked at her saddened, Latias, frantically scanning between the two, her hands clasped over her mouth in worry.

" Yes mom, but I had my reasons," Ash responded, rubbing his forehead, trying is best to gain some bravery. Delia got onto her knees, turning to Ash, placing her hands on his, resting on his lap.

" Why Ash? The two biggest moment of my son's life, and I missed one. Why?" Hurt filled her eyes, tears so close to falling, but just barely being held.

" I believe I can explain," came a voice. Everyone turned to the door, Prof. Oak walking in with a smile. The small group raised an eyebrow, all curious to the professors quote.

" I noticed some out of the ordinary last night. Two pokemon flew in a few hours ago, around midnight." Latias and Ash's eyes both went wide, turning towards one another." I couldn't tell at the time from the lack of light, but I checked the reports and they came in as a Latias and Latios." Delia's eyes widened, turning to Ash.

" Ash, do you know about this?" She asked him. Ash had his eyes only on Latias who finally nodded in defeat.

" Yes mom, but you may be shocked as to why." Delia arched a brow, confused as her son stood. He went next to Latias, taking her hand in his. Their eyes brightened, blinding everyone in the room before it quickly disappeared, leaving the two Eon dragons in their glory.

Oak and Delia were beyond shock, their eyes wide, and their mouths dropped. Ash and Latias looked at each other, almost regretting the decision, but both of them knew that it had to happen.

" Ash my boy, you're a...a..."

" Yes professor, I was transformed into a Latios." Oak's face lit up with excitement, and joy, and many other emotions that Ash couldn't make out.

" This is the greatest discovery yet, a human transformed into a Latios hybrid. I must study how this all transpired." Oak's excitement was to much, Ash raising his hands trying to explain.

" Professor, I don't even know how I became a Latios." Prof. Oak stopped mid sentence, turning to the Latios hybrid." It just happened when I wanted to protect Latias." Ash turned to her, smiling, receiving a quick peck on the cheek. The professor sighed in disappointment.

" Oh well, another of Arceus's great mysteries." Latias than keeled over in pain. She was immediately surrounded by the others, all shocked at her quick change in health.

" Latias, Latias, what's going on?" Ash asked, worried for his lover.

" The baby, it's time," Latias answered. Ash eyes widened, losing all his cool in two seconds.

" What? Now? You gave no warning or anything...I mean. Now?" Ash said. Latias nodded. Delia was quick to take action.

" Ash get her upstairs, is in his room across, wake him and tell him to get hot water. Professor get towels, lots of em." The two men didn't argue, moving at her last words.

-XOXOXOX-

Ash paced outside his mothers room, Oak, Delia, and working diligently inside. Every once in a while a scream could be heard from inside, Ash turning towards the door, hoping that at some point it would finally open.

An ear piercing scream filled the hallway, louder than all the others before it. Ash quickly stopped his pacing, turning towards the room door, worry filling his mind.

A soft crying could be heard from inside, Ash exhaling in relief. He soon heard his mother gasp before another ear piercing scream was heard. Ash covered his ears as this one was louder than the last.

A few moments later, more crying was heard, and the door opened, coming out with stars in his eyes.

" This is such a break through in the scientific world," he yelled before running off, leaving a very confused Ash.

Delia and were the next to walk out, both smiling softly. Delia placed a hand on his shoulder.

" You should really go and see your kids," she said softly.

" You're not mad?" Ash asked. Delia only smiled.

" Not at all. But leave Latias and I'll kill you." She walked away, leaving Ash confused and scared, patting Ash's shoulder before running after Delia. Ash shook himself out of his trance, turning towards the door, his heart now pounding harder than ever before. Ash clutched the door handle, keeping it there for what seemed hours. His heart was now racing, the thumping ringing in his ears. Was this how it felt when someone became a father? He shook the thought away, finally turning the handle and poking his head inside. Latias sat on the bed, back in her human form.

Ash walked closer, Latias smiling warmly at him as he came to her side. Two Eon dragons sat in each of Latias's arms, asleep and snoring soundly. One was a Latios, he had pitch black fur, with hints of blue, a red triangle on his chest. The other was a Latias, she had red fur with hints of black, a blue triangle on her chest. Ash smiled at them, his heart rate lowered, just watching them snore.

" Ash..." He heard Latias say, oh so softly. He turned to her, her smile gone, replaced with a face of doubt and worry.

" What is it?" He asked, his smile disappearing, replaced with a face of concern.

" I know all this was...sudden. But I...was too afraid to tell you, I thought you'd leave me," she said, her head lowering. Now it was Ash's turn to be shocked. He gripped Latias's chin, turning her towards him, a look of seriousness eched on his face.

" How could you think I would leave you. Nothing would make me happier than to be with you, right here, this very moment. Our kids in your arm are exactly what I said, ours. It may be difficult at times, but I'll never leave you or them." Ash kissed her lips, breaking apart, leaving a crying Latias, too overjoyed for words. She kissed him again and again, only uttering thank you's as they sat there. Finally breaking apart Latias looked at him before turning to the Eon twins in her arms.

" What should we name them?" She asked. Ash put on a quick thinking face before his face lit up.

" I've got it. Atlas and Lorelei." Latias's smile widened.

" Atlas and Lorelei, those are perfect names."

-XOXOXOX-

Days passed and both Ash and Latias found the struggles of being a parent. The two decided it'd be best if they returned to Altomare.

The trip back was quick, but in that time the twins began crawling, and the day before they were set to return, they started eating.

Upon returning, the two guardians told Bianca and Lorenzo of the news. The two were so thrilled, both having them home, and now having two new additions to the family.

" Im so happy for you too," Bianca said, patting the twins on the head, the two now awake and laughing.

Lorenzo fully approved of the new twins, deciding it'd be best if they stayed in the secret garden.

After carefully hiding the twins, Ash and Latias quickly made their way to the garden. As they entered, the pokemon hidden in the garden came out, immediately, welcoming the two new additions. The twins smiled and laughed at all the pokemon, wriggling out of our grips, crawling off to play. Latias was slightly worried, but Ash placed a hand on her shoulder, reassuring her. She smiled, Ash grabbing her by the hips, bringing her close to him. His smile faded, a frown of sadness replacing it.

" Im sorry I caused you so much trouble," he said, looking down. Latias placed a hand on his cheek, pulling his face up to look at hers.

" I have to apologize to you too, I caused you just as much trouble as you did me. So that just means that we're stronger for it, right?" Ash smiled, nodding.

" Right." Ash placed his lips against hers, the two kissing, not noticing the two twins to crawl up.

" Ewww...mommy, daddy," the twins said, in complete sinc. Ash and Latias broke the kiss looking in happiness and shock. The two went, picking the twins up.

" Your first words," Latias said. Ash hugged all three of them, kissing each of them. He could feel the tears coming, Latias hugging him back.

" I love you," Ash said softly.

**Sorry for another short chapter, but its getting time for the end, sorry if you were expecting longer story, but it has a few more chapters.**

**All chapters afterwards will be:**

**1) POV's**

**2) Alternate Endings**

**3) M-rated**

**4) Three out of Four will be incest**

**5) Will do** **nothing to the final chapter**

**All of you take care, and stay beautiful/handsome**


End file.
